The Legend of Zelda: Revenge of the King Crystal
The Legend of Zelda Revenge of the King Crystal is a 2006 American animated musical-adventure comedy film produced by Renegade Animation for Warner Bros. Pictures. it was directed by Lindsey Pollard from a produced by Sam Register, Ramsey Ann Naito, Michael Ouweleen, John Pomeroy and Charlie Bean, and a story by Adam Beechen, Michelle Lamoreaux, Robert Lamoreaux and Howie Perry, and is the sequel to 2002's The Legend of Zelda Sometime after they saved Hyrule, Link, Zelda, King and Queen, Young link, Link's mother, Link's father, Sarroa, Navi, Marin, and Young Zelda go to visit Link's son, Red Link, along with his two enthusiastic friend Blue Link, and Purple Link. But the reunion quickly takes a bizarre turn when a new foe comes in, with emerging plans to Steal Zelda in order to inherit her fortune. Jason Sudeikis, Tia Carrere, Keone Young, Chris Pratt, Robin Willems, Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, Fred Tatasciore, Rob Paulsen, Nika Futterman, Mike Mayers, Mary Jo Catlett, Daryl Sabara, Tom Hanks, Tim Alan, Larry Drake, Fred Stoller, Vivica A. Fox, Jessica DiCicco, April Winchell, Jason Marsden, Jeff Bennett, Rodger Bumpass, Hynden Walch, Tom Kenny, Dante Basco, Pamela Adlon, Phil LaMarr, Lara Jill Miller, and John Rhys-Davies reprised their respective roles, joined by Pamela Adlon, Russi Taylor, Carolyn Lawrence, and Hank Azaria. The Legend of Zelda Revenge of the king Crystal held its world premiere in Japan on August 11, 2006, and was released in the United States on September 8th, 2006. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $523 million worldwide on its $69 million budget. Release The film was originally scheduled for release on May 19, 2005, but on January 19, 2005, due to Star wars Episode 3 ''taking its place. the film was Pushed to August 4, 2006, but on May 26, 2006, due to Barnyard is taking place the film pushed to August 25, 2006, but on June 21, 2006 due to Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 going to release, The film was pushed to September 8, 2006 The film premiered on August 11, 2006, at Japan, and was released in the United States on September 8, 2006. The theatrical release was accompanied by Tom and Jerry short film ''The Karate Guard. A montage of "outtakes" were made and included in the end credits of the film starting on October 29, 2006, which was done because Warner Bros. hoped it would encourage people to view the film a second time. Marketing Warner Bros. partnered with McDonald's to release eleven Happy Meal toy versions of the film's characters upon its release. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its The Legend of Zelda COOL Sundae that consists of crushed chocolate, hot fudge, sprinkles, maraschino cherries, strawberry syrup, squiggly gummy worms and whipped cream. A tie-in comic titled The Legend of Zelda: Lino and Zelda Great Adventure was released on July 15, 2006, collecting three prelude issues. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released on May 15, 2005, and was later shown in theaters in front of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Star wars Episode 3 Revenge of the sith, Sky High, Corpse Bride, and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. * The second teaser trailer was was released on November 4, 2005, and was later released with Chicken Little, Zathura, Yours, Mine and Ours, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Cheaper by the Dozen 2, and Hoodwinked. * The first theatrical trailer was was released on January 27, 2006 and was shown with Nanny McPhee, Curious George, The Pink Panther, Eight Below, Doogal and Aquamarine. * The second theatrical trailer was released in March 10, 2006, and was shown before The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age: The Meltdown, The Wild, RV, and Hoot. * The third and final theatrical trailer was released in May 13, 2006 was shown before Over the Hedge, Cars, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, Nacho Libre, Puppet Pals, Me & Mobo, Monster House, The Ant Bully, Barnyard, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2, Princess Rose and the Golden Bird, and Material Girls. * TV spots began to air between late August and early October of 2006. Video game A video game based on the film was released on September 4, 2006 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, PC, and Macintosh. The Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 and Wii was released on November 19, 2006 Home media The Legend of Zelda Revenge of the Crystal king was released on DVD, and UMD Video on December 19, 2006. The Blu-ray version was released on May 13, 2014. It was released again on Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, DVD, and Blu-ray on September 19, 2016 to honor the 30th anniversary of the Game. Next Sequel In August 27, 2006, it was announce that there will be a third sequel to The Legend of Zelda, The story would have involved Link and his Heroes trying to stop Evil Link and Evil Zelda from trying to rid of Link again. It was set to be directed by Lindsey Pollard, again and scheduled to be released in 2009, but on October 2, 2006, the movie was Pushed to 2008 Because Dreamworks Releasing Monsters Vs Aliens. On February 12, 2007, the plot was changed into a New plot, then in summer 2007, the title and teaser trailer was revealed. On September 23, 2007 The Title named The Legend of Zelda: Everything Clear. On March 14, 2008, The Release date was pushed to Friday The 13Th of June because Disney Is Releasing Wall•E. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:2006 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Renegade Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:2006